1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to illuminated table structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated writing table to provide for a guide pattern below an underlying paper to provide guidance for writing in spaced linear manner relative to the paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing tables of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,396; 4,654,762; 4,564,886; and 4,418,378.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art that have heretofore failed to provide for illuminated writing table in association with a guide pattern readily removed and mounted relative to the table and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.